1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically reloadable non-volatile memory, and more specifically, it relates to an anti-fuse type OTP (One Time Programmable ROM) in which programming (writing) is executed by breaking down a programmable insulating film of a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, this type of non-volatile memory cell is composed of a single transistor and a single contact-sized capacitor on a silicon substrate.
However, although the single contact-sized capacitor is formed on a drain diffusion layer of the transistor, an insulating film of the capacitor and the gate electrode are disposed on the silicon substrate at a considerable distance from each other. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the size of the cell because misalignment must be avoided in fabricating the cell.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a non-volatile memory of which a cell having a single transistor can be reduced in size and can be adjustable for to mass storage.